youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jennxpenn
Jennifer Ann "Jenn" McAllister (born July 9th, 1996) known by her YouTube stage name as''' jennxpenn'','' is an 18-year old American YouTuber, actress, blogger, stand up-comedian and Internet personality. Jenn has three channels on YouTube, jennxpenn (her main channel), jennxpenngames (as the name suggests, her gaming channel), and jenn (her vlog channel). She has over 45 million video views, which continues to increase. In August 2014, the Teen Choice Awards nominated McAllister for not only "Choice Web Star: Comedy" , but also for "Choice Web Collaboration" for the video "Fab Five in Real Life", which she filmed with Anthony "Lohanthony" Quintal, Jack "ThatSoJack" Baran, Andrew Lowe, and Rebecca Black. In March 2015, she announced that she would be releasing a book through Scholastic Publishing, called "Really Professional Internet Person". It will be an autobiography, chronicling her life from middle school to the present day. The book is to be released on August 25, 2015. History McAllister created her JennXPenn channel on January 15, 2009, but had experience with YouTube already, through a channel she created with her best friend at the time. They did sketch videos and music videos, in hopes of becoming "the female Smosh". McAllister gained many subscribers early on in her YouTube career when she joined the collab group MyCollab in late 2009. MyCollab was started by YouTuber supermac18, and other members included ohitsdalton, mutantboyfriend (Jonah Green), TCProductionsX (Tyler, now itstylercx but no longer active), Brenden(restarted) and https://www.youtube.com/user/imdaviddalenimdaviddalen (no longer active). MyCollab ended after issues arose between supermac18 and McAllister. McAllister has repurposed her second channel, formerly "jennxpenn2", into a gaming channel, "jennxpenngames", which already has over 70,000 subscribers. Her first video on this channel was called "Minecraft Hunger Games (Episode 1)", and it was uploaded on July 17, 2013. In May 2014, McAllister went on tour throughout the US and parts of Canada with friend, fellow YouTuber, and musician Tyler Ward. McAllister not only held paid meet and greets before Ward's concert, she also hosted the concert. The tour lasted about a month and was very successful for both McAllister and Ward. Collaborations AwesomenessTV (June 2012-present) In June 2012, McAllister started working with a YouTube channel called "AwesomenessTV". She initially uploaded two videos for the channel, a sketch where she goes camping in her backyard and a video about her summer bucket list for 2012 (on her main channel, JennXPenn). In August 2013, she became the host of a new show called "JennXPenn's Top 10s", a show where she says the top 10 of a single topic. ("Top 10 Pet Peeves", "Top 10 YouTube Videos of 2013, etc.) On January 20th, 2014, the "Jenn and Andrea/Andrea and Jenn Show" premiered on AwesomenessTV's channel. The show followed the lives of McAllister and her friend/roommate Andrea Russett (GETTOxFABxFOREVER) as they adjusted to life in Los Angeles and being roommates. The show ended in June of that year, due to McAllister and Russett moving into a house with fellow YouTubers Arden Rose and Lauren Elizabeth. As of now, McAllister is currently partnered with the AwesomenessTV network. Teen.com (April-July 2013) Throughout the spring and early summer of 2013, McAllister worked with Teen.com on YouTube doing a public prank video series called "Stranger Danger". She worked alongside Joey Graceffa and strawburry17 (Meghan). Personal McAllister has been the asked the question "How did you come up with your username?" on numerous occasions. She responded in an "Ask Jenn", "Well, Jenn is obviously my name", and then goes on to explain the "Penn" part. The story goes that she received the nickname around 5th- 6th grade from her friend. She says that when she went to create her YouTube channel, the username "JennPenn" was taken, so she simply added an "X" in between "Jenn" and "Penn", making "JennXPenn". In July 2013, McAllister moved to Los Angeles, California from a town near Philadelphia. She is staying in a house with fellow YouTubers Andrea Russett (GETTOxFABxFOREVER), Arden Rose, and Lauren Elizabeth. Education Up until her senior year, McAllister attended public school in Pennsylvania. However, after moving out to California, she began online schooling. It was rumored that she dropped out of high school, after her announcement to stay in Los Angeles for the foreseeable future. She squashed that rumor in her vlog "HIGH SCHOOL DROPOUT". McAllister says that she was a good student, never failing a class and being part of a few Honors level courses. As for college, McAllister stated in her video "18 ON 18", "One thing I definitely want to do is go to college and get a degree, whether it's this year or later on in my life." Hacking In September 2012, McAllister's three YouTube channels were hacked and deleted. Fortunately, her other forms of social media (Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, etc.) were left untouched, and she managed to reopen her channels. During the hack, private information such as passwords, her cell as well as home phone numbers, her former address in Pennsylvania, and even her credit card number were leaked. Jenn has never mentioned the incident in any of her videos. External links Tumblr (rarely used) Vine (rarely used) ''Jenn has publicly stated on Twitter that she does not have a Kik or Ask.fm, however several impersonators exist on those networks. Jenn asks that you report any impersonators immediately.' Gallery Jennxpennphoto.jpg Jenn and Lia.png Jennxpenn icon - 2.png Jenntwitter.jpg JennxPenn.gif Jennxpenn.png Ohitsjenn.jpg Jenn.jpg Jenn 2.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers